I told them i would change
by Msz.Fanficlover
Summary: This is my first fanfiction. please read and review. Just give me one or more per chapter. Flora is an nice girl but her parents dont think so. What did she do and why are they this way to her...hmmmm
1. Chapter 1

I told them I would change

Chapter 1

As flora lies on the floor in a small pool of blood, she stares up at the wall crying with her soft green eyes. She holds her body in a protective way hoping her parents don't come back and finish the job they started. Her messy hair was once straight and clean now is tangle up with bits of dirt. She was only 16 ½ with honors in every subject in school. She goes to alfea and is in the 11th grade there.

As she holds her body, she begins to shiver with fear thinking back on what just happen to her.

_Flashback: _

_Flora comes in from her first day of school. She is so excited. She met all her old friends and new one. She quickly comes in and hurry's upstairs. She finds her mother in her room on her bed staring at the fan in the window. Her mother has light brown hair like flora's but is shorter with gray eyes. "Hey ma. What's up?" Her mother turns over in the bed and looks at flora with hate. "Oh it's you. Every time I look at you I see hate and pain. Get out of my face you…you…pig." Flora drops her eyes. With a single tear that slowly falls down her face flora nods. "Ok mother but I just wanted to let you know that I made it safely home." And she walks away. _

_Later that night, flora's dad comes in drunk and high. Flora quickly locks the door hoping he does start any trouble. Flora opens her diary and begins to write. "It wasn't like this. Mother lost her job and dad is the provider. He not happy about that but who cares." _

_Without even a sec went by, Flora's dad comes and bangs on her door. "Open up flora. Open up I know you're in there." Flora quickly hits under the bed. "No. I won't open the door." Then her mother join in, "Come on you thing out of there. We just want to talk." "Fuck off mother and father." Yell flora but quickly cover her mouth. "You know what… you got the count to 3 and were coming in." Yell her mother. _

_Flora begins to cry hard. "3" Yell her mother as her father and mother began to kick at the door. Flora grew quiet and scared as the door was broken in. "Where are you…"Tease her mother. Then flora let out a fearful scream as her father grabs her by her legs. "Found her." "No please." Beg flora but it was to late. Her father stuck her over and over again in her face as her mother kick and kick yelling, "You need this you bitch." _

_Flora tried to protect herself but it was no use. After an 10 min beating, flora was laying in a small pool of blood. Her mother spit on her and left the room. Her father just smiles and walks out. But before turn around and said, "See look what you made me do. Clean yourself up its time for dinner._

_End flashback._

Flora begins to cry harder but stops when she heard her mother coming up the stairs. ."I'm not going to tell you again, time for dinner." Flora quickly gets off the floor and cleans herself up the best way she could and head downstairs for dinner.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey fanfic lovers…I'm taken ideas on chapter 3. Want to help me?

I told them I would change

Chapter 2

The next day, Flora wakes up and slowly gets herself from the bed. She quietly tip-toe into the bathroom and gets a shower. As she begins to leave the bathroom, she hears her mother sigh heavy and yawns loudly. She quickly picks she clothes up off the floor and makes to her room. She closes the half off the hinge door and begins to get dress.

As she begins to look in her closet, she spots herself in the mirror and sees the after effect of the beating. Her arms were much discolored. Her face has many bumps and her stomach was black around the ribs. She gently touches it and flinch from the pain. She sighs and pulls out a yellow and blue dress. She puts it on but puts a light blue sweater on to cover her arms. She was lucky it was the fall season when she can get away with a sweater.

After she was dress, she began to apply her makeup. She took out her black eye liner and began to put it on. Her soft green eyes which once showed happiness now show sorrow and pain. She put on her foundation on her face to hit most of the bumps and it work wonders. After she was done, she made it look like the attack had never happen.

As she was getting her books ready for school, her mother came to the door and look at her. Flora froze in her spot and look at her mother. She said nothing, neither did her mother. After a moment of silence, she left the room. Flora sighs and began to leaves the house.

One her way to school, her friends, Musa, Techna and Layla(aisha) who happen to be living on the same block as her, decided to walk to school. As they were walking and talking, flora was the only one that did say anything. "Earth to Flora. Earth to Flora. You there?" Ask Musa. "To my logic she is simply day about school." added Techna. "Yea right girl you ok, you know you can share anything with us." implied Layla. Flora nod and said. "I know but I'm little tired. That's all." She laughs. "Ok." Say the girls together.

As they was walking they pick up 2 more girls, bloom and Stella. "Hey girls what up." Ask bloom. "The same us." said flora. "Well for me I had a problem with my clothes. They just wouldn't match with my hair ribbons. "Stella" Yell the girls and laugh. "What I say." Ask Stella as they went to school.

Once they go inside, there were boys playing in the hall. "Hey girls looks it Riven, Nabu, Brandon, Sky and Timmy." Yell techna. "Hey boys." said the girls together. As flora went to her locker the girls began to talk to the boys. After about 15 minutes a boys just came out of nowhere and bump flora in the side of her ribs. She sent a blood cry out loud and began to yell at the boy.

After she stops she looks at her friends and takes off running. She begins to cry running down the hall, "I can't take this any more. I just can't."


	3. Chapter 3

Hey what's up. I'm sorry I had to keep you waiting. My computer crash. I'm using my sister lap top. This is chapter 3. Yes I know and can I have two more reviews or this story will be deleted. Please just two more is that so hard??? K now on to the story

Chapter 3

As flora run's down the hall of her school, people were staring at her. As she run's, she doesn't pay attension to where she is runing to. She run head first into a fairly tall young man with nice grey eyes and nice long blue hair that is loose and flowing freely with the wind.

Flora quickly said she was sorry but stop once she met his eyes. They were soft and calm. He smile and said, "No. its my fault. I'm new here…well today is my first day here and well….im helia…." Flora blush hard and started to talk but her words got caught in her thoat. "It's ok um…I'm..ughhhh…….late for class……ummm….see you at lunch."said helia as he quickly gets his book and runs to class. Flora just stared and nod in confusement.

She begans to pick her books up when icey, stormy, and darcy knock her book down on the groud. "Ugh darcy and icey I just touch a freak. eww" shouted stomy. Flora just look down and began to pick up her books once again without a word. "Hmmm…your rite stomy. It indeed is a freak." Laugh darcy as she steps on flora books. "What is a frak like you touch such pretty girls…like move..your in our way."look icey. Flora shouts. "Let me alone. I havent done anything to you." She begans to cry. "Ooooo….We made the little baby cry…"Laugh darcy as she points her finger in flora brown hair. "I mean look whats she wearing..ewww gross." Said icey and the rest of the gang laugh.

Flora picks up her book and pushes past them running once again towards her next class. "Hey…loser face this is over." Yell stormy laughing. Flora gets into her next class room and sits in her sit. She wipe her eyes and just began to take notes. After that class was over she made her way to the lunch room. She look around for her friends. She spot them sitting at the table with the new kid who flora though was odd. She quickly got in line and order her food.

At the table: "Hey guys have to bet my odd friend helia. We went to grade school together. He was always drawing and could never get a girlfriend." Said sky joken. The rest of the table just stared at him in awe. He wasn't paying attension to them, he was drawing a picture of a flower. As he drew he spot flora at the lunch line getting food. His eyes never left her.

The lunch line: As flora pays for her lunch and turns and begans to walk towards her table lighly smiling. Just as she was half way there darcy come from her table and knocks her tray into flora. Flora just froze. Darcy laughs and said,"opps." Everyone in the lunch room just stared. Then icy came over and pour her soup all over flora top and smear it into herr top. Then stormy yells, "Hey everyone…food fight on flora." That's when everyone at lunch started to throw there food at flora. Flora looks at her friends and runs crying. Everyone at her table gets up, even helia, and getins in there face. They stared at them and walk out the door to find flora.

Flora:

Begans to run faster as she getting in alfea yard. She runs and hids in an old building and sits down to cry. She then takes alook at her clothing and just crys. She begans to think outloud. "Why me." She yells loud. "Why me…I haven't done anything wrong..i'm the sweetest girl out here…watch on day…one day they get theres." Flora gets up and begans to walk slowly in the old building. She sighs and thinks to herself.. "Nice move flora trying to hide theres…."

"FLORA." Yells her friends as they quickly see her. Flora lowers her head, "hey girls. You found me." "Yea we did. You ok." Ask techna . Flora roll her eyes. "Here take these extra pair of clothes and put them on." Said musa. It was an sun dress that was strap less. Flora smile and took it. "Thank you but can I have a jacket to put on…I'm….ahh….get cold real easy." "Here take mione flora." Said helia as he took of his jacket. "Thank you." Helia walk out with the guys. "Umm…musa and layla can you walk me to wash my hair . I don't want those girls after me." "Sure." Said the girls.

They walk flora to the bathroom and look out as she did her hair. She change her clothes and was about to put the jacket on when layla and musa came in and ask. "Hey flo…want us to walk you home……flora your arms."Said musa. "What happen." Ask layla. "Umm….i was…playing with my cusins baby…ummm.." "Flo whats going on." Ask musa. "Nothing."Said flora as she made it to the door. "Umm…you guys what ever you see don't tell anyone…ready it's nothing." Flora quickly walk out the door and headed home leaving musa and layla to wonder.

Once again. Review. Please give me two reviews that is all. Please.


	4. Chapter 4

THANKS FOR EVERYONE WHO READ THIS STORY. SINCE DAY ONE OF THIS STORY I HAVE GOTEN 66 PEOPLE TO READ THIS STORY. Woot TO ME. LOL I REALLY DIDN'T THINK ANYONE WILL READ THIS STORY. K THIS STORY WILL NOT BE DELETED BUT THANKS FOR THE 3 REVIEWS. I WILL ENCOURAGE YOU TO PLEASE REVIEW MY STORY. THANKS.

CHAPTER 4

As flora begins to walk home, she begins to absorb what had become of today. She sighs as she gets to her front door wishing that nothing would happen to her. She already had an bad day at school, she didn't want anything to happen at home again.

As she opens the door she sees her mother on the couch sitting there. She rolls her eyes and knew that idea went right out the door. Her mother stood up with an bottle of alcohol in her hand. She slowly and uneasy walk towards her daughter and smirks, "Who the fuck you think you rolling your eyes at." Flora drops her book bag and begins to walk towards the kitchen. "Mother your drunk. Please sit down." Flora said yelling at her mother from the kitchen. "No….n….nooo…..no. I don't want to. I'll ask…I'll ask…again…time…..who….the fuck you………..rolling your eyes at…..Flora rosary Mathews." Yell her mother holding onto the couch. Flora sighs and walks over to her mother and sits her mother down and says, "No one mother."

"I though So flora….you know what…you…you" Said flora mother pointing her finger at flora. "what is it now mother."said flora coming down from the steps. "You... You look just like your mother." Flora just stood there confused. The lady that she knew from her baby years is saying she isn't her mother. What is going on? "What...what are you taken about? You're drunk." Yell flora covering her ears.

Her mother got up and quickly pulls flora hands from her ears. "Its true flora and you're going to….to…um….listen to the story." Flora begins to cry. "It all started when I was little girl around the age of 7 and your father was 12, my older sister which is your mother was 12. Ever since I met your father I fell in love with him. But no….no my sister didn't know how to treat him. She would be with him for a couple of months then go with someone else at the same time. But no Mather what he still love her. He wouldn't stop going after her. So one day she went to far and got pregnant. She tried to pin that baby on him. At first he was happy but after a while he went to the doctor and they said he couldn't have kids."

"So after a while he was happy until I told him otherwise. So once you were born he resented you and I've always hated you because you were your mother baby girl. So he slip…..and I push….never mind that. One day she was found dead and that's all we know. That's why I hate you and you get beat your ugly looking girl."

She drunk another slip and began to watch TV. Flora was left they sad and crying. After a while she went to her room. She stood in her door and just cried her eyes out.

Whoa…whoa…whoa… is that why they beat her…What did he and her step mother do to her mother. Hmm so much questions…so little time to write this story…love ya and please review….


	5. Chapter 5

**OMG. THE LONG WAIT FOR THIS STORY. I HAD TO PUT THIS STORY ON HOLD. THANKS FOR UNDERSTANDING. NOW HERE'S ONE OF TWO CHAPTERS IM GOING TO PUT UP.**

**Chapter 5**

**The next day at school flora, flora came to school with red eyes and an lower head. "Hey flora." Said Stella but Flora didn't pay attention to her. She was simply on cloud 9. After a min of walking, she came to her senses. **

**She realize that, she was at her locker. She open her locker and saw the jacket that Helia had gave him. She smirk as she touch it. She breath in his jacket and blush. "So, I'm questing that you like leather to?" Helia said coming up from behind her. She blush hard and lower her head, " Sorry. I didn't mean to. Here's your jacket." She quickly threw the jacket to him and walk away. "It's helia." He shouted. She stop in her tracks and turn towards him, "Oh silly. I know your name. Its flora. if you had forgotten it." Helia smile, "How can I forget an pretty face like yours." Flora blush bright red. "So. Um thanks for the jacket I really needed it. I'm sorry you had to see that. I mean it wasn't my fault. Those girls always pick on me and my friends." Helia laugh and smirks, "Hey its ok I understand. But I want to know what's with your eyes. Why are they red? Have you been crying?" **

**Flora stop and look down. She forgot about her red eyes and how she cried last night. She couldn't have told helia about what happen last night. She knew if he knew about that, he would think she was a freak. She new she had to hide the secret. "Um…I was just crying over an sad movie. It was one of my favorites." Helia smile, "Oh really? What's the name of it. I love girls with a sensitive heart." Flora blush and began to think, "Um it was the forgotten soul." "Hmm. I haven't heard of that movie." "Oh because it was just release to um dvd. Yea just release." Helia began to think. "Well, Flora I got to go to class. If you need anything I'm here." Helia just walk away. Flora sigh and shock her head. "If only he knew…"**

**Sorry for the very short chapter the story will be finish by sat. Do you like?**


	6. Chapter 6

Hey you guys it me. MszFAnfic lover. And im back. This chapter is longer please forgive me.

Chapter 6

The day for flora seem to go as plan. For once it was. Flora walk the halls wondering why has it been so easy for her not to get jump by the 10 grade girls. She wonder why her classes seem to go by easy. She was just wonder was helia hitting on her. She sigh as she heard the bell ring. Her eyes have gone down from being red to an light pink. As Flora was heading out the door Musa came and grab flora arm. "Hey flo. Come with me I have something for you." Flora wanted to get out her grasp and run and hid. Flash backs of how Layla and Musa reacted to her bumps and bruises on her back was hard to swallow. She wanted to forget that day and everything.

So as musa was dragging Flora by the arm, Flora began to wonder why. It was 3:45. School had ended at 3:30. There was no clubs after school or teacher tutoring students. Why did Musa want her? As Musa stop running, she push flora into a room. The room was decorated and had stop abuse to teenages on the walls and flyers. Flora stop and look around. Why was that on the wall?" Wonder flora. She turn around with hatred in her eyes and glared at Musa, " Musa. What is this about?" Musa open her mouth to explain but layla cut in, "Let me explain musa. Flora. You can't let this happen to you. You need to take an stand. Also we are worry about you. We didn't tell anyone but we think you need help." Flora look shock at what was said to her. She didn't want to hear it any more and she explosed. " What do you mean I need help. You girls don't know anything about me nor do you care. I told you I feel and hurt myself. That is all. I'm done her and I'm gone."

Those were the last words that ring in the girls ears as flora ran off crying. She ran all the way from to the school and was almost home until she bump into helia. Helia was walking towards his house when he felt someone or something hit him hard on the back. As he turn he saw it was flora and she was crying hard. She look up at helia. He had reach out his hand. His eyes was with hurt and sorrow. "You ok?" He ask before flora took off running again. He look confused and hurt but kept walking up his steps hoping she was ok. As flora ran to her front door she open the door and shut it hard. She ran to her room and cries her eyes out. She stop crying when she heard an unforgettable shout, "Who fucking close my door like that. Who?"

Flora got up. She began to rethink what her friends said to her and how she need to stand up for herself. She began to think hard about to do. She knew she has to finish what she started. She got the courage and yell from her door, "Come on. It's an door is it broken or something?" Her father yell, "Well aren't you the bitch to grow some balls and spreak when your not talken to. It was you who slam my door wasn't iy?" Flora shouted back, "Yes and if you got an problem with it. Fucking grow some balls and man up. It just an fucking door get an life jackass." Flora sat back on her bed. She knew what was coming to her so she waited. But the wait wasn't for long. She heard his heavy steps on the steps climbing it to her room. She sigh on the bed and was ready for anything. He came in her room and smack her so hard she flew off her bed into the wall. She got up and attack him. She didn't know what she was doing but she knew she has to make an stand. He flew to the ground and punch her face over and over and over again. He had black her eye but she gave him a blust lip and and scars on his face. He began to chock her when her mother came in an knock him on conside. Flora look up at her mother and ran down the stairs and from the house.

She ran all the way into the deep part of the woods. She didn't care for living at all. All she wanted was peace and to have someone to love her. But she didn't know what to do. She sigh and began to walk. She felt like something was watching her. She kept checking over her shoulders. She didn't know what it was or who. She heard she crack of an tree from behind her and she turn to see……

HGahahsaiksah sorry. That's all for now. I'm writing two storys. Please forgive me. But im writing in school. I got to college now. Wish me luck. And please review.


	7. Chapter 7

Hey everyone. I'm back. Chapter 7. Please review. I read each review and I love them all. Please just for me. So here we go…..

Chapter 7

Flash back.

_She ran all the way into the deep part of the woods. She didn't care for living at all. All she wanted was peace and to have someone to love her. But she didn't know what to do. She sighs and began to walk. She felt like something was watching her. She kept checking over her shoulders. She didn't know what it was or who. She heard she crack of an tree from behind her and she turn to see……_

End flash back.

As she turns, heavy wind blew her hair into her face. For just a moment she couldn't see but she can hear. She took a breath and turns her head. She saw what seems to be a gray form. She didn't take any chances and she ran. She began to jump over broken trees and limps trying to run but the gray form began to pick up speed. As she turns, she saw more than one grey form. The gray form had bright red eyes. She knew already what the grey form was. It was a pack of wolves.

She began to run faster until she trip over a tree branch hurting her leg back. She began to crawl on her side. Her leg was spring. She knew she had to get to safely before they attack but it was too late. The head of the pack growl at her and spit drip down from the leader lips. As the leader growl, the rest of the pack surrounded her.

She was very frightened. The leader seems to lick his white teeth and ran at full speed aims at her arm. He bit down hard on it, trying to rip it off. The rest of the pact took that as an advantage. They both bit flora arm. Flora screams out in pain. The last member of the pack went for the kill. He went for her neck. Flora screams out in pain and fright as she saw the last wolf began to run fast. He jumps into the air and bit down on…

(hahahahahahahahahahahaha sorry for everyone who though it was Helia. There is more to come, sorry for it being to short. Love everyone and please please review.


	8. Chapter 8

Hiya, everyone. Don't worry I have everything under wraps lol. Thanks for the review and sorry for the long wait. This chapter is longer I hope. Please review this chapter. Here we go

He bit down on wood. Flora eyes were close but she could hear a voice near here. The person holding the log had long blue hair. It seems to flow with the wind. He had concern in his eyes. He bear a look of hatred towards the wolves. "Flora is you ok?" He asks not taken his eye off of the wolf for one second. "No, as you can see I have wolves trying to tear me open. It hurts. Please….help… me" Flora voice began to fade with every drop of blood she lost. The man blinks and took a quick look at flora. The wolves took it as his chance and leap at the man.

The man smirks and held the brown piece of log like an base ball bat. He took one look at the wolf and hit it hard sending far away from where the scene was. He sigh and began to beat the other wolfs attack to flora off of her. It took about 10 hits for each to let go. He kneels down next to flora and took her pulse. She was indeed alive but she needed help back. The man picks her up and carries her to his house.

The man enters the house, "Helia. What did you do?" ask his mother with concern. Helia look at his mother with his grey eyes and led flora to the kitchen. "She's my friend from school and she needs help badly." Helia's mother nod and went to get the first aid kit. Helia look over flora body carefully. He wanted to get her clothes off of her but he didn't want her waking up and thinking something wrong. He sighs and yell up the stairs, "Mom, what's taken so long." The mother yells, "Found it." and runs down the steps. She looks at helia and he blush turning his back. His mother took off Flora blood soak stain shirts and pants. "Ok son I need to help me but don't stare." Helia nods and turns. On his kitchen table lay the girl he has a crush on. Her arm cover her chest and her hand cover her flower area. Helia turns bright red.

The mother smiles and looks at her song, "You like her?" Helia smirks and say's, "Lets clean her up before she wakes up." They both nod. Flora cuts were deep but none life changing. On her arm she has an 1inch cut but not deep. She had many bite marks which both helia and his mother clean off for flora. After they was done they wrap bandage around her cuts and helia mother let flora borrow her extra rope. Helia took flora and carry her up to his room and waited for her to wake up. He tucks her in and waited across till she would wake up. He wanted to know why she was in the woods.

3 a.m. The moon was shining through the window. Helia was sleeping on the floor and flora in the bed. Flora quickly jerk up screaming. Helia woke up and stood in an attack mood. "What's happening?" Flora sees him and scream louder. "Flora it's ok, it me helia." Flora stops and looks around. Helia laughs, "It didn't wake my mom. Thank God." Flora keeps looking around wondering. "helia? What happen. How I get." Helia place one finger on her mouth to shh her. She blushes and he hugs her. "I'm so glad you ok. But I have some questions for you to answer." Flora nods, "ok what are they." Helia smiles, "First one is…"

Hahahahaha. Here you go. Enjoy. Please review and if you want, if you was helia what would you ask flora. So post questions and I will add them to the story. Also if you was flora what would you ask helia. Post questions and review. Please post questions with the review. Love chu lol ~fan fic.


	9. Chapter 9

I'm back everyone. I'm not doing so good in school but that's how the cookie breaks..Thanks for the reviews. Please review this chapter.. Also thanks for everyone who summit there feedback on Helia and Flora part. Thanks again and please review.

Chapter 9

Helia planted a single finger on flora tender lips. Flora blushed a bright red as her heart quickens the pace and her mind shot up with images of Helia and Flora kissing. Flora Smile and shook her head. Helia took his finger off of her lip looking at her. Helia began to panic thinking planting a finger on Flora's lips was a bad idea. He thought she would run out of his warm house screaming, "Strangle! Danger!" Helia gently push his hair back behind his ear hoping she doesn't run. He looks her up and down looking at the wombs that were easy to spot. He sighs, "Flora. Can I take a look at your wombs? I know my mother change them but.." Helia pause. He retraced his words and thought, "Oh great she thinks I'm a pervert." He laughs to his self and Flora stared back at him.

Flora smiles a shy smile and looks at him, "So what are the questions you want to ask me?" Helia look at her with a confused look and begins to think of questions. "Ok, I got 3 questions I want answer if you're up for them." Flora giggled. "Yup I'm here now. I got 3 questions I want to ask you as well." Helia shyly nodded his head and begin to ask the first question. He was seated at the end of the bed while flora was sitting in the middle of the bed. Her hair has been put into a pony tail with flower hair clips on the sides. Flora smile softly as Helia began to ask the first question, "Question number one. Why were you in the woods in the first place at this time of night?" Flora drops her head in shame and looks away; she shredded one tear and wipes it away before it ran down her cheek. Thoughts ran though her head. Should she tell him? Can she trust him? She indeed kind of like him but how would he react to what she has to say.

Flora took in a deep breath and began, "You see Helia." She spoke with her soft kind voice," I was.. I was I was running away… I was running away from my mark that I set in jogging. Yup I got to stay in shape and I got out of breath so decide to walk the rest of the way." Flora flashed a smile of confusing and nods, "yup that's it," Helia eyes flora wondering if it was the truth. He shook his head knowing flora would never lie to him about anything right? Helia nodded and said, "Ok... Next questions, Question number two. On the day that I met you what movie did you cry on." Flora looks shock. She begins to think of movies but wonder why he wanted to know. "Annie." Helia laughs, "Oh that movie makes me cry every time I watch it to." Flora laughs. "Ok the last question then you can ask me your questions." Flora nods and Helia begins again. "Ok last question, is there anything you want to tell me? Anything if you I'm all ears. I'm here for you, flora." Flora blushes and begins to think. She wraps her arms around her body and nods;" Um...I like the color green." Helia smile, "Anything else?" Flora shook her head." Nope"

Flora though to herself, "Why did he ask me that question? As if.. as if he knew." Helia stared back at flora who was in deep though, "I hope I didn't scare her much." He though. Flora smile, "Ok well I wanted to ask 3 questions but I forgot them all. I'm getting tired. See you in the morning, Night." Flora gets up and quickly leaves the rooms leaving Helia to question himself. What did I do? Was that question too much? What is flora hiding from me? Did I scary her? Many question Helia thought to himself looking at the door which floor close. He sighs. I blew it big time didn't he...

Whoa. Love it. More to come. Thanks again for reading. Review. Review. Review. See you next time.


	10. Chapter 10

I'm Sorry everyone for not updating my story. Here it is now. I have an idea for another story but everyone will have to wait.

Flora wakes up at 9 am in the morning. She hears the buzzing of her alarm clock and hits the sleep button on it. She yawns and turns over saying to herself 5 more minutes. "Now you know you will be late for class if you slept 5 more minutes." said helia leaning against the door looking at flora. Once flora hears the voice she jumps out of bed falling on the floor. "Ouch!" She manages to get out before helia walk over. "Sorry I scared you last night. I didn't mean to. I was just worry about you." Flora looks at helia into his eyes and thought to herself, "Care? Care for me..But no one has ever cared for me. What is he trying to pull over on me?" Flora sighs and smile placing her soft hand on helia face, "No helia. You didn't scare me at all. Thanks for caring for me." Flora begins to get up leaving helia to wonder why he thought that about her. Flora smile and goes into the bathroom to change into today's school clothes. As flora was changing, she was looking into the mirror. Most of her bumps and cuts that she suffered from the attack had vanished only leaving her beating marks. Flora sighs very thankful for helia and his mom not to ask about them. Once she put on the jacket to cover most of the marks she was ready to go.

Helia was already and was at the front door waiting for flora. Flora came down in a bright yellow sun dress with flowers on it with a yellow jacket covering her arms. As she walks, Helia just stared at flora. Helia's mom was doing the laundry when she walked pass Him at the front door, "Close your mouth dear, you don't want to swallow a fly do you?" Helia quickly closed his mouth and turns his head away from flora blushing. Flora giggles as she walks down the stairs out the front door. The wind was calm outside. The air smells of fresh flowers just awaking from their beautiful sleep while the sun dances to wake them up. Flora smiles and blushes every time she looks at helia. "So um helia…umm." Started flora

Helia look her, "Yes flora?"

"I was wondering…"

"About…?"

"Never mind. See you later in school" Flora say's smiling as she walk in the school building.

Helia was left at the school door wondering but he just smile and walk to class.

Once flora walk into the building, her group of friends grab her and circle around her. "Oooo girl I see the smile on your face," Says layla. Flora blushed hard. The girls smile, "Well tell us." Flora just smiles and walks away, "After class or we will be late." The girls look at their watches and ran into the class room. As they was in the class room an announcement came over the speaker, "Attention all Alfea Students. There will be a dance party at the cherry mansion tomorrow night. Dress well and have fun. We hope to see everyone there. Now carry on with your studies students." The girls all cheered and shouted and talk about who they was going to invite. Flora though about how she wanted to go but did she have enough courage to ask helia? Class was over and Flora walks out the class in a day dream wondering how she will ask helia to the dance. On the way to the next class Flora bump into helia and blushes. They begin to talk at once but giggle at each other. Helia made the first move, "Hey um Flora. There a dance tomorrow night. Will you like to go with me I mean..um if you had plans I understand." Flora smile and hug Helia tightly," Nope..no plans I would love to go with you helia." She smile and walk away thinking about what she will wear and before she forgot she yell at helia, "I'll met you at the mansion. Ok?" Helia yell, "Ok". Flora wasn't looking where she was going and bumps into darcy. "ewww a younger girl touch me. Get her away." Flora look up with angry and got in darcy's face. "Leave me alone" And she walk away.

Darcy was surpise with what flora had done. Her crew looked at darcy and wonder how that happen. Darcy smirks and smiles, "Oh don't worry flora. I won't."

Sorry it took so long. Another chapter coming out tomorrow…like please review.3 3


	11. Chapter 11

*Screams* and I'm back. Yes yes. Sorry for not updating in a while. I'm updating now. Read my other story speak out and other stories to come. It is somehow link to this story. Now here we go…

Chapter 11

Flora holds her books walking with Layla after school. Her face was turning red from blushing about the party. Layla was next to flora but didn't seem to notice what flora was doing. Lalya eyed her friend wondering what was happening. "Umm Flora, Are you ok?" Layla ask exiting the school with her happy friend. Flora stares at the ground and smiles, "Well, yes I am Layla. I'm going to my first party!" her arms with up in the air from excitement. Layla smiles," I bet it with that Helia guy isn't It?" Flora smiles and drops her head to the ground. "Yup but...I don't know what to wear." Flora shook her head in shame. Layla smile and hug her friend, "Well don't worry, I have some old dresses I don't use anymore you can use it." Flora smile, "Thanks Layla. You're a life saver. Can I come over now and try them on? If you want we can leave together. Or do you prefer to leave by yourself. What time is the party?" Layla back up just a bit, "Flora whoa, just was a bit. I'll answer all your questions once we get to my house. Just relax it be ok." Flora lowers her head once again and walks to Layla home in silence.

Once at Layla house, Layla open her door and yell, "Mom, Dad, I'm home." Flora was behind her and begins to feel sad. She knew if she did that at her house she would get beaten for it. Layla's parents came down and hug Layla. "Welcome home Layla. Who's your friend?" Her dad asks. "Oh, this is flora my friend from school." Layla's mom walks to flora and hug her, "Well welcome to our home. You are welcome here anytime." Flora heart skipped a beat. She wished she felted this way about her mom. She put on a fake smile and hug Layla mom back, "Thank you." Layla smiles and tells flora to go upstairs. Her room is to the right and she will be up there as soon she's done explaining about the party to her parents.

Once Layla is done talking to her mom about the party she comes upstairs. Flora was on the bed, reading the latest magazine from home and flower. Layla snuck in and tap Flora on the shoulder. "Hey you ready to check out my closet of clothes." Flora jump and smile,"Yup I'm ready." Flora and Layla both got off the bed and walked to Layla closet. "Here we are," Announce Layla, "The world's biggest closet of clothes, except for Stella. But it's big enough." Flora giggles, "Yup you are right Layla."

Layla goes in her closet and pulls out a red mini flowery skirt with a soft pink short sleeve shirt. "Hmmm to nasty." Layla throws the outfit on the bed. She goes again into the closet and pulls out a pink long dress with a nice cut up the leg. "Humm..mhm..Nope too dressy." She again throws the dress on the bed. Layla begins to dig deep into the closet far, far back into the closet. She stops and pulls out a nice soft green skirt with leaves all around it with a soft green top with a shoulder out of it. It had a flower design on the shirt. Layla gasp and smiled. "Flora I have your outfit. " Flora looked at the outfit and smiles, "Oh wow. It's great." Hugging Layla, "Thank you so much Layla. Thank you." Layla smile, "Anytime now we have to get prepare for the party we only have an hour to get ready."

About an hour later, Layla and Flora are ready to go to the party. Layla was wearing a nice silk red and black shirt and pants set. Flora was wearing the outfit Layla pick out. Lalya said good bye to the parents and they was out the door. While walking Flora begin to worry. "Don't worry everything will be fine." Flora begin to calm down before joining up with Musa. "Musa hey how are you." Ask Flora. "I'm good ready to go to this party. And get it started. But I hope Riven will be there. He's mad at me." Said Musa. "What. Again what is his problem Musa. You don't need a guy like that." Said layla wrapping a arm around Musa. "I know but.." said musa. "No buts." Said Flora interrupting. "You can do it and were here for you." Musa smile and they walk themselves up to the party house.

At the party house it was a small apartment with three rooms. It was rented out by some girl in school but who cares? All three girls walk in and begin to dance. They spotted Stella and Bloom together talking and Techna or Techa talking to timmy. Both Flora and Musa look around looking for the boys. "Hey musa. Hey musa how are you?" Said I strange red head boy who looks like riven. Musa look him up and down, "umm do I know you." Yea you do how you been. You look great." Said the weird boy. Flora looks at him with confusion. "Umm Musa.. you ok?" Musa smirks and smiles, "Yea I'm good go find Helia, I'll just chat it up with this kid here until Riven comes." Flora looks at Musa and walks away. That was the last time she layed eyes on Musa. As Flora walk around she spotted Riven and told him where Musa was. He went after her. Flora blushes and keep looking for helia before sitting down. She sigh and gave up.

Flora was sitting and enjoying the music when a guy came over and sat down, "hey why the long face." Flora though it was helia but was sadly mistaken. This guy has kind eyes. "How about a drink that's all to bring you up." Flora nodded and smiles. "Ok just one please." The guy gets up and walks over to the fruit bowl. He pours him and flora a cup. He turns his back and walks pass Icy. She planted a pill inside of the cup and smirks. "Once the copes find drugs in her system, were ruining this girl life for ever. Stick to the plan." The guy smile and gave the cup to flora who drank it all. She begins to feel hot and light headed.

At this time Helia came in and begins to look for flora. The guy pulls Flora into a secret room and begins to kiss her. Flora begins to get scary and begins to fight him off. Helia hears the struggle and comes into the room to find Flora kissing the guy. Helia stop in his tracks and stared. He was so shock and hurt and he left the party. Flora knew none of this was her and she begins to cry. The guy smirks and closes the door. Layla seeing helia leaving the party and goes after him. Layla begins to wonder what has happen.

Oooooooooo I did it. It took me two days to write. Please review please review if I get one. Please review. I love chu… Will helia come back? Will Layla find out what happen. What happens to Flora. …ooooo Stay turn for my updated chapter soon. Also did you see what I did. I left a hint to what happen to Musa…Oooo ready the other story to understand…3


End file.
